This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and media players are often provided with displays for displaying images to a user. In a typical display, an array of active image pixels is controlled by display driver circuitry using a pattern of orthogonal control lines.
The active image pixels form a rectangular active area in the center of the display. The active region in the center of the display is surrounded by an inactive border region. The inactive border region includes space for fanning out control lines from a centralized location at which a signal cable for the driver circuitry is attached. The signal cable may be a flexible printed circuit that is used to route signals from a main logic board or other printed circuit board to the driver circuitry. Typically, a conductive adhesive is used to mount one end of the signal cable to the display. A board-to-board connector is often used to connect the opposing end of the signal cable to a printed circuit board.
Ensuring that there is sufficient area to reliably attach the signal cable and to fan out the control lines along the edges of the active area may require a significant amount of inactive border area. It is not uncommon for the width of the inactive border to be up to a centimeter wide or more. This type of wide inactive region tends to make displays bulky and requires the use of electronic device housings with wide bezels. Connecting structures such as board-to-board connectors used to connect the signal cable to the printed circuit board may also add undesirable bulk to an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.